Working For The Gods
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Sequel to "Curse of the Sky God". The gods are getting extremely busy, so now they need help from their demigod children! Percy/Annabeth, Nico/Zaira. Co-written with Laylaenchantix101. Rated T cuz who knows what could happen when you're working for gods!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! And welcome to the sequel to "Curse of the Sky God"!**

**If you haven't read that, READ IT NOW OR ELSE NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE SENSE!**

**Now, since I know you guys have been waiting a while for this, I'm just gonna go right to the story!**

**Long Island, New York**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**May 28, 2011**

**3:27 pm**

**Zaira's POV**

"Hey guys." I said and sat next to my boyfriend, Nico di Angelo.

They each mumbled out a "hey". Except for Deuce Martinez. He just sat there, watching the ocean. He let out a long sigh.

"Feeling any better?" I asked cautiously.

He shrugged, "Been better." he mumbled.

He's been like this ever since Cece Jones died two weeks ago. We've been taking it pretty hard, but not as hard as him. I looked into his eyes. Normally they were warm and inviting. Now they were sad and lifeless.

"Where's Rocky and Annabeth?" Ty Blue asked.

"They are looking through a spell book with the Hecate kids. They are still trying to find a way to bring Cece back." Gunther Hessenheffer said.

As if on cue, Rocky Blue and Annabeth Chase came.

"Any luck?" Deuce asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"No. I'm sorry, Deuce." Annabeth said.

"Oh." Deuce said, and his shoulders slumped. Suddenly a jar appeared next to Percy Jackson.

"Ugh why now?" Percy whined.

"Is that Pandora's box?" Rocky asked.

"Pandora's _pithos_," Percy corrected. "But yeah. It only shows up when you feel like giving up hope the most."

"I say open it." Deuce said. Everyone looked at him shocked. "Well hope seems pretty useless now!"

"Deuce, we'll get her back." I said.

"Zaira, we've tried for two weeks." Deuce started. "Maybe we should just give up."

Nico tensed. "Wait. I sense something from the Underworld."

"What is it?" Percy asked.

Nico closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Their judging Cece."

"Oh my gods. What are they saying?" Shelby, Percy's sister, asked.

"That she's been a bit of a trouble maker," Nico started.

"This can't be good." Deuce muttered.

"Wait... but she's also helped a lot of people." Nico continued. He finally opened his eyes and smiled. "She's going to Elysium."

We all sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought something bad was going to happen." I admitted.

"You don't have to worry about Cece. She was never in any real danger." Nico said.

"What do you mean?" Deuce asked.

"I convinced my dad not to let anything happen to her," he smiled.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet? Looking after your girlfriend's sister!" Tinka gushed.

"Really sweet." I said..

"The ocean looks so peaceful today." Annabeth said, cuddling up to Percy.

"You know what we should have?" Percy asked, standing up.

"What?" we asked.

He took off his shirt, leaving him only in his swim trunks. Now that I think of it, all the guys were wearing random shirts with board shorts.

"BEACH PARTY!" he jumped straight into the ocean.

"CANNONBALL!" Flynn yelled and plunged into the water.

"Good thing we decided to wear our swimsuits under our clothes." I said to the girls.

"Let's play Chicken Fight!" Ty suggested once we were all in the water. The only one missing was-

"Deuce! Get in the water!" Percy called out.

"You know we can't be sad about Cece forever." I said.

Deuce thought about it for a minute. "Fine." he said. Then an evil smile started working its way up to his face.

I was about to ask why he had that look on his face, but my question was answered when water splashed on everyone.

"SUCKERS!" Deuce cried and jumped in.

"Now.. back to that Chicken Fight." Ty said. "Pair up!"

The pairings were Ty and Tinka, Gunther and Shelby, Rocky and Mason (my half brother), Percy and Annabeth, Deuce and Flynn (awkward! .), and me and Nico.

"Round one! GO!" Percy announced.

It was Rocky and Mason against Ty and Tinka.

"Look a shaved yak!" Tinka cried, pointing behind Rocky.

"WHERE?" Rocky asked frantically. She and Mason turned, giving Tinka the perfect opportunity to knock them down.

"Why do I always have to all for the shaved yak trick?" Rocky complained once she was back up.

Next was me and Nico against Gunther and Shelby.

"GO!" Percy exclaimed.

Boy, Shelby was strong! I could hardly keep my balance. I tried to use my nails as an advantage. They have been growing pretty fast lately. I dug my nails into Shelby's shoulders. Sure enough, she pulled back, but only for a second. With one final shove, she pushed Nico and I into the water.

In the end, the winners were Ty and Tinka, Gunther and Shelby, and Deuce and Flynn.

**Campfire**

**9:42 pm**

At the campfire, we had different performances by the famous demi-gods. After two weeks of them being here, everyone got used to them. But that didn't mean the Aphrodite girls stopped idolizing Justin Bieber.

Taylor Momsen (Zeus cabin) sang her band's song _"Just Tonight"_, Hayley Williams (Apollo cabin) sang her band's song_ "Misery Business"_, David Archuleta (Athena cabin) sang _"Something Bout Love"_, Taylor Swift (Aphrodite cabin) sang _"Mine"_, Jennette McCurdy (Demeter cabin) sang _"Not That Far Away"_, Lady Gaga (Hermes cabin) sang _"Bad Romance"_, and Justin Bieber (Hephaestus cabin) sang _"Never Let You Go"_. 

"Camp is never gonna be the same with these famous demi-gods." Nico said.

"True." I agreed.

"Alright," Jared Leto (Hades cabin) said. "What song of ours do you wanna hear?"

"Closer to the Edge!" Percy shouted. Campers cheered in agreement.

Jared got his acoustic guitar ready, Shannon Leto (Hades cabin) was on the drums, Tomo Milicevic (Hephaestus cabin) was on the electric guitar, and me and my siblings were on other instruments. "Okay as long as you guys sing back up," Shannon said. "Hit it Apollo cabin."

(_**Campers**_, **Jared, ****both**)

**I don't remember the moment**

**I tried to forget and I lost myself**

**Is it better not said?**

**Now I'm closer to the edge**

**It was a thousand to one **

**And a million to two**

**Time to go down in flames**

**And I'm taking you **

**Closer to the edge**

**No, I'm not saying I'm sorry**

**One day maybe we'll meet again**

**No, I'm not saying I'm sorry**

**One day maybe we'll meet again**

**No, no, no, no!**

**(Can you, can you, **

**Can you, can you)**

**Can you imagine a time **

**When the truth ran free**

**The birth of a sun, **

**The death of a dream**

**Closer to the edge**

**This never ending story,**

**It falls with pride and faith**

**We all fall short of glory,**

**Lost in myself**

**No, I'm not saying I'm sorry**

**One day maybe we'll meet again**

**No, I'm not saying I'm sorry**

**One day maybe we'll meet again**

**No, no, no, no!**

_**(No, no, no, no!)**_

**I will never forget**

_**(No, no!)**_

**I will never regret**

_**(No, no!)**_

**I will live my life**

_**(No, no, no, no!)**_

**I will never forget**

_**(No, no!)**_

**I will never regret**

_**(No, no!)**_

**I will live my life**

**No, I'm not saying I'm sorry**

_**(No, no!)**_

**One day maybe we'll meet again**

_**(No, no, no, no!)**_

**Closer to the edge**

**Closer to the edge**

_**(No, no, no, no!)**_

**Closer to the edge**

**Closer to the edge**

_**(No, no, no, no!)**_

**Closer to the edge**

As the song ended, the Hecate and Hephaestus cabins released fireworks. Maybe this summer we'll finally get some peace at camp.

…

…

…

**Oh you know we can never have peace at camp! ^-^**

**Anyway, all the songs I used are amazing! AND I DON'T OWN THEM!**

**Especially Closer to the Edge. GREAT SONG!**

**Here's a list of the songs if anyone's interested.**

**The Pretty Reckless – Just Tonight**

**Paramore – Misery Business**

**David Archuleta – Something Bout Love**

**Taylor Swift – Mine**

**Jennette McCurdy – Not That Far Away**

**Justin Bieber – Never Let You Go**

**Lady Gaga – Bad Romance**

**30 Seconds to Mars – Closer to the Edge**

**Kay so bye!**

**Lost between illness and suicide**

**Ever since the day we died**

**Well, I've got nothing left to lose**

**-Nothing Left to Lose – The Pretty Reckless**

**-Zaira**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO!.. wow.. now I sound like that Rico kid from Hannah Montana :P**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! OR JARED LETO WILL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF! (Actually in a video he said, "Don't tell a lie or I'll chop your balls off." LOL)**

**Zaira's POV**

**May 29, 2011**

**10:01 am**

The next day Chiron had an announcement to make.

"As you all know, the gods are very busy people. So they've requested the help of you demigods. At least two from each cabin will be going up to Olympus and helping the gods with their everyday duties." when Chiron said 'duties' the Hermes kids erupted in laughter.

"Anyway, the demigods going to Olympus will be Cat Parsell and Taylor Momsen from the Zeus cabin, Percy Jackson and Deuce Martinez from Poseidon, Nico di Angelo and Jared Leto from Hades, Zaira Perez and Mason from Apollo, Tinka and Gunther Hessenheffer from Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase and Rocky Blue from Athena, Clarisse La Rue and Mayra Torres from Ares, Adam Leonardo and Ty Blue from Hephaestus, the Stoll twins and Flynn Jones from Hermes, and Katie Gardner and Jessica Planter from Demeter. Now, you kids come meet me in the Big House."

**The Big House**

**10:14 am**

"Now, the gods want you all to choose at random at who you'll be helping each day. So, one from each cabin will reach into this hat and pull out a name. Whoever you get will be who you're helping the first day." Chiron explained. "Cat, you go first."

She hesitantly pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud. "Demeter."

It continued on like that. Percy and Deuce got Hephaestus, Nico and Jared got Hades (lucky they get their own dad), Mason and I got Poseidon, Gunther and Tinka got Zeus, Annabeth and Rocky got Hermes, Clarisse and Mayra got Apollo (lucky.. they get my dad), Adam and Ty got Aphrodite, the Stoll twins and Flynn got Athena, and Katie and Jessica got Ares.

…

…

…

**ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, I CAN'T UPDATE THIS UNLESS I GET IDEAS ON WHAT THEY SHOULD DO FOR THE GODS TO HELP THEM. LIKE FOR EXAMPLE, WHAT SHOULD PERCY AND DEUCE DO TO HELP HEPHAESTUS?**

**ONCE AGAIN, NO UPDATING UNTIL I GET SOME IDEAS. I MEAN IT.**

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter.**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**-In The End – Linkin Park**

**-Zaira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Earthlings! **

**Anyway, thanks to NiniC, digifan313, PersonOfEarth, and Logan Henderson Is Mine for giving me some ideas! Hopefully this turned out good! :D**

**PersonOfEarth: yes that is how you spell his last name. You know what I figured out? His last name is also the same name of Apollo and Artemis's mom, the Titaness Leto! LOL!**

**I don't own PJO or else Nico would be dating a girl named Zaira xD**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, SINCE I'M USING TEN GODS, I WILL ONLY HAVE FIVE PEOPLE WORK PER CHAPTER! OKAY? GOOD!**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Zaira's POV**

**Olympus**

**May 30, 2011**

**11:27 am**

The next day, Argus and the harpies drove us to the Empire State Building. We asked for the 600th floor, got the key card, and BAM. We were in Olympus. I've only been up here twice. The first time was when my friends and I returned Zeus's lightning bolt. The palace looks amazing! And now we get to stay there? In our own rooms? AWESOME!

We were taken to our rooms. All the guys shared a room, and all the girls shared another. The first thing that popped into my mind when we reached our room was-

"Oh-" Annabeth started.

"My-" Katie added.

"GODS!" everyone else exclaimed.

Basically imagine a princess's room. Looks really awesome, huh? Well, imagine a room 100 times better than that, and you get ours!

"Look at the beds! They look so-" Cat jumped onto one of the many king sized beds. "FLUFFY! These are so incredibly comfortable!"

Jessica went over to the bed Cat was on and read the label, "Made by Morpheus & Co. That explains it! They've got the nicest mattress ever!"

"Wow! The bathroom is made out of solid gold!" Tinka exclaimed. Everyone else hurried over to the large bathroom.

"Dang. I don't even have to go but I'm gonna force myself to! Move it!" Clarisse said and locked herself into the bathroom.

"Whoa. The view is amazing!" Rocky said. I stepped out onto the balcony with her and Taylor.

"I could get used to this." Taylor said.

"We should unpack. We have to meet the gods in the throne room at noon. Which is in about a half hour." I said.

We went back inside. Everyone chose a bed and a closet. Then we unpacked.

**The Throne Room**

**11:58 am**

We met up with the guys in the throne room. I immediately went over to Nico.

"Exactly how awesome is your room?" I asked him.

"It was so... beautiful." he wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Same here. Clarisse forced herself to 'go' in the solid gold toilet." I said, laughing at the memory.

"Attention everyone." Zeus boomed. Everyone settled down. "Alright. We'll go in alphabetical order. Aphrodite, start."

"Okay. I need Adam Leonardo and Ty Blue to come with me." she said. I looked over to the guys and every one of them was drooling over her. Including Nico.

I stepped on his foot to get his attention. "What was that for?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Really? You don't know?"

He thought about it for a moment, then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Ohhh. Sorry."

In a flash, Aphrodite, Adam, and Ty were gone. "Apollo. You're next."

"Clarisse La Rue and Mayra Torres. Come with me." they headed towards the door and left.

Basically everyone left that way. Next, Mason and I walked up to Poseidon. "Eat this." he told us.

I hesitantly took the square shaped food from him. "What is it?" Mason asked.

"When you eat it, you'll be able to breathe underwater." Poseidon explained. "Go on. It doesn't taste gross, I promise."

I slowly took a bite out of it. Turns out, it has the same magical quality as ambrosia. When you eat it, it tastes like your favorite food. I don't know what it tasted like to Mason, but to me it tasted like my mom's spaghetti.

Poseidon snapped his fingers. Next thing I knew, we were standing on the shore of the Atlantic ocean. "Come on in. You'll be able to breathe."

Mason went first. He slowly submerged. He was underwater for about a few seconds, then he came back up. "Whoa! I can breathe underwater!"

"Okay that's it. I'm going in!" I exclaimed and plunged myself into the water.

When we reached Poseidon's palace, we were greeted with a few guards who looked worried.

"A group of baby hippocampi got stuck in a net, my lord." said the one with a red beard. _Haha. He reminds me of that guy from the Looney Tunes Show! _

"Hmm. Well I'm too busy to handle that. Mason and Zaira, go help those baby hippocampi." Poseidon ordered.

"Yes Lord Poseidon." we said.

Thankfully, we were also given powers to swim super fast so we made it to the hippocampi in at least three minutes.

"_Help!"_ I heard one of them say. Only, it was as if I heard it in my head.

"_Wait. You're not children of Poseidon. How are you breathing underwater?"_another one asked.

"Long story. But right now we need to get you out of here." Mason said.

I got out my emergency knife and started cutting the net. The hippocampi were squealing and moving around so much that I couldn't cut the ropes without hurting them. "Stop moving around so much so I can free you." I said.

_This is going to be a long day..._

**Ty's POV**

After about a few minutes, I was able to stop drooling over Aphrodite. Thank gods too because if we didn't, she said she'd turn us into a dove. Right now, we were in her palace.

"Alright. Now, my make-up room is getting extremely full. So I need you two to move them into this room." she said and pointed to a door across the hall.

Too bad I couldn't respond. If I tried to say something, all that would come out would be something like "Uhh.. umm.. duhhh.."

She led us to what I assumed was her make-up room. When she opened the door, my mouth dropped. She basically owned every type of make-up ever invented!

"Alright. Here's how you do this. There are shelves in the room where these are going to be moved. They're labeled either, 'foundation, concealer, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, lipliner, lipgloss, etc'. So, get to moving! I'll check in on you in about.. oh maybe three hours.. possibly four."

We got started right away. Wouldn't want to upset the love goddess or your love life would be pretty much ruined.

I went to the facial glitter first. I grabbed two big tubes at the same time. Only, I squeezed the tube a little bit too hard and the tops popped off. It sent a little bit of glitter flying. Some got into my nose. And I knew I was about to sneeze.

"Ahh... ahh... ACHOO!" and the rest of the glitter fell out.

"This is going to take forever!" Adam groaned.

**Clarisse's POV**

"Alright, which one of you is a good archer?" Apollo asked.

"I am." Mayra said.

"Great. You'll be teaching a group of young gods archery." Apollo snapped his fingers and Mayra was gone. "Now you. You have your drivers license right?"

"Yeah I'm eighteen." I said.

"Great. You'll be driving the Sun today." he said and tossed me his keys.

I caught them. "Seriously?" I asked, not being able to hold in my happiness.

"Seriously." he confirmed. "Now. I gotta go. They're having a meeting about cures for cancer and, being the god of medicine, I'm needed."

"But aren't you also the god of plague?" I asked.

"Touche.." he said and in a flash, he was gone. That left me with his car.

I got in started the car. I turned the radio to my favorite station and drove off. Well, more like flew off.

**Katie's POV**

Okay, I admit. Being around Ares made me feel uncomfortable. He scares me!

"Okay now. My sons Phobos and Deimos are being brats so I need you two to watch over them. They're going to be washing my bike here." he patted his Harley.

"Yes Lord Ares." we said.

"Good. Now behave like good little girls." he said and laughed.

I saw a bright flash and before I knew it, Phobos and Deimos were here. Phobos was pretty ugly, but Deimos was uglier. I guess when you're the god of terror, you're uglier than the god of fear.

"Ugh why do we have to clean dad's motorcycle? Can't he do it himself?" Phobos groaned.

"Ah shut up. The faster we clean up, the sooner we'll be done." Deimos said, then noticed Jessica and I standing there. "What do you want?"

I cleared my throat, "Your father told us to watch over you while you was his bike." I managed to say.

"What? He doesn't trust us?" Phobos said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hmm. I say its time we took this out for a ride." Deimos said. He snapped his finger and Ares's bike doubled. Now there were two motorcycles. "Step on it, Phobos!"

And they were off. "Come one, we gotta catch them!" Jessica said.

"Hmm how?" I asked.

"Remember when we learned to control leaves so we could fly in the wind with them?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "Let's go."

I waved my hand over some leaves on the ground. They started to surround me in the air. And before I knew it, I was flying.

**Travis's POV**

Dang Athena's office is huge! How much space does the goddess of war strategies need?

"Apparently a lot." Flynn said.

"Whoa.. did I just say all that aloud?" I asked.

"Yes.. yes you did."

Suddenly Athena came back into the room. "Alright. As you should know, I'm also the goddess of handicraft. So, I need you three to paint these." she showed us some pots made of clay. "When you're done, put them here in the kiln. Now, I have to go. I have some business to attend to."

I reached for the smallest pot. The least work to do. But Flynn got to it first. "Hands off! The youngest shouldn't do the most work." he said.

"You're an evil little boy." I glared at him.

"Not evil, just wickedly smart." he said.

**OKAY HERE'S THE IMPORTANT THING!**

**I REALIZE I'M GOING TO NEED HELP WITH THIS STORY!**

**SO I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME CO-WRITE! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, REVIEW WITH THIS!**

**How long have you been a member on FanFiction?:**

**How many COMPLETE stories do you have?:**

**How many stories TOTAL do you have?:**

**Why do you think you should help me co-write?:**

**Who's your favorite singer? (random question):**

**SO PLEASE! I NEED A CO-AUTHOR!**

**OH, and I'm nominated for the PJO Awards! So vote for me please! The website is this, take out the spaces!**

**p j o f a n d o m a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / v o t e . h t m **

**AND VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS IN THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! THEY HAVE TO WIN!**

**OH AND SOMETHING ELSE THATS IMPORTANT!**

**IS TWEETY FROM THE LOONEY TUNES A BOY OR A GIRL? SERIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW!**

**Try to let go of the truth  
><strong>**The battles of your youth  
><strong>**Cuz this is just a game  
><strong>**It's a beautiful lie  
><strong>**It's a perfect denial  
><strong>**Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
><strong>**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me  
><strong>**-A Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! So I just wanted to let you guys know that I changed my username! I am now XxDarknessInsideMexX.. Why? Because everyone has darkness inside them!**

**Anyway, I NEED IDEAS! Remember, NO UPDATING TIL I GET IDEAS! I MEAN IT! **

**I already have an idea for what Nico and Jared could do and someone gave me an idea for Hephaestus. So all I need are some suggestions for Demeter, Hermes, and Zeus. ONLY THOSE THREE! HURRY I NEED IDEAS! AND I REALLY WANT TO UPDATE!**

**SO SUBMIT IDEAS! **

**AND VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS!**

**Time to escape the clutches of a name**

**No this is not a game**

**Its just a new beginning**

**I don't believe in fate**

**But the bottom line its time to pay**

**You know you've got it coming...**

**This is war!**

**-Escape – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone thanks for the ideas! Here's the chapter! And remember, submit ideas. I need ideas for EVERY GOD. Kay? If not, then I can't update. So I need your help too. **

**Now that I think of it, I think this this whole "series" (if you would call it that) might actually be a trilogy. I already know how to end this. You guys might know, you might not. But, it is something that you won't expect. I'm not gonna say what it is because that reveals too much ;)**

**Anyway, READ ON! The only idea I own here is half of the Hades challenge thing. All rights of the other ideas go to the Fanfiction members who sent them in. I don't own PJO or SIU or any of the famous people here either. **

**I got at least three or four submissions to co write with me. I'm going to review them again and see who will co write with me. Good luck (;**

**READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Nico's POV**

It was pretty calm down here in the Underworld. Nice and peaceful. Well, except for the occasional screams coming from the Fields of Punishment._ Ahhh!_ Oh, there's one now.

On the two thrones sat my dad, Hades, and my oh so loving step mom, Persephone. Note my sarcasm. Good thing my cereal obsessed grandma, Demeter, wasn't here. Or else she'd be nagging about me being "too thin" or "too immature". Please. Like _I'm_ immature. Hello! My half brothers Jared and Shannon were fooling around in a grocery store, Jared dyed his hair pink, blue, and who knows what else, and Hades know what else they've done!

Anyway, right now Jared and I were waiting for our dad to get off the phone (he was having a conversation with Charon) so that he could tell us what we had to do. Finally, he put down his phone.

"Alright. Sorry about that. Now, Nico, Cerberus has been a bit whiny lately, so I need you to take him out for a walk." dad said.

Take Cerberus out for a walk? The thirty foot tall, three headed dog? Was he kidding me? I knew I shouldn't say that, so instead I said, "Okay father."

"And Jared, I need you to help the guard skeletons toss souls into the depths of Tartarus." my father continued.

"Yes father." Jared said. I almost lost it. Jared? Being mature? Wow. I never thought I'd see the day!

When dad sent us away, I went straight to Cerberus. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, after all he _is_ a giant three headed dog. I thought he was going to attack me.

Well, I was half right. Just as I got within ten feet of him, he pounced on me and all three of his heads started licking me, covering me with _a lot_ of dog drool.

"Alright, alright. I love you guys too. Now, can you get off?" I said. It took a while, but they finally got off of me. Mainly because I promised them a new chew toy that looked like the hydra. I guess I'll have to visit the gift shoppe on Olympus.

It was extremely hard to get his collar on, which I don't know why he doesn't wear it. For one thing, Cerberus's neck is at least ten feet wide, so that would mean his collar would have a circumference of about twenty five. For another thing, that thing is freaking heavy! Next was getting his leash on. I had to climb on top of his back to clip it on. Once it was on, Cerberus made a run for it! He ran so fast that I fell off of him. He almost got away, but I was able to get a good grip on the end of the giant leash. Big mistake.

Since he was way stronger than I am, I was pretty much just trying to hold on for my life on that leash! He was running and I was holding the leash, which was flapping around in the air.

He ran right into the Fields of Elysium and we passed by my sister's ghost. "Hey Nico!" she greeted. 

"Heeeeeeeey!" I said. It was stretched out because Cerberus made a U turn. We went right passed Silena and Beckendorf, who were sitting on a bench, passed a few old people who were playing chess, and passed a group of girls who were jumping rope.

Then we went right into the Fields of Punishment where I saw Tantalus in the middle of a lake, still trying to eat something. Poor guy.

Then I saw Ethan Nakamura. When he saw me, he snarled, "I will get you at some point, Nico di Angelo!"

Finally we went back to where we started. Cerberus plopped down and started drinking water. Whereas I collapsed on the ground right as Jared arrived.

"You okay?" he asked, towering over me.

"Oh yeah. You know, just went on a wild ride with Cerberus!" I said.

"Really? Ouch." he said. "Well my day was way better than that."

"Really?" I asked.

"Wellllllll."

**Jared's POV**

That wasn't entirely true. Those souls were crazy! I've dealt with insane fans, being in the extreme weather in the Arctic **(A/N: True story. Watch the music video for A Beautiful Lie)**, and crazy hair changes; but I have never had to deal with crazy souls who want revenge!

Right as I got two souls in chains and got them following me, the went berserk and got lose. I had to chase them everywhere! Then, we passed by Hades's and Persephone's thrones.

"Everything okay?" Hades asked.

"Oh yeah peachy keen." I said, still chasing the souls.

"Don't run into my garden!" Persephone shouted.

Too late. We stomped all over her flowerbeds. "That's it. Stop it NOW!"

They stopped. "What, you think just because you're famous you can tell us what to do?" said the strongest one.

"That.. and because I'm a son of Hades. And I know I can get my father to make your lives much worse." I said, grinning like a mad man.

The ugly one opened his mouth to say something, but instead, grabbed his sword. He was a bout to hit my face, but I ducked. No harm came to my face, but it did to my hair. I reached for my head and found a piece that was now shorter than the rest.

"Alright, you asked for it. I'll chop your balls off!" I yelled. **(A/N: he actually said that during a concert.. he was in Dallas, Texas and saying stuff about some places they've performed here in Texas. And then he was like, "Don't tell a lie or I'll chop your balls off, who went to the _ [don't remember the name of that place]". And a bunch of people were like, "ME!" and he saw a guy and was like, "Hardcore mother fucker, you're coming on stage!" LOL. I seriously love Jared)**

"I'd like to see you try!" said ugly.

"Okay.. you asked for it!" I said. I charged at him and lunged to where his peewee was at. I guess I hit it right in the good spot. He hissed in pain, which I didn't think that ghosts could get hurt, and collapsed. "You wanna be next?" I asked the strongest one.

"Uh no thank you.." he said.

That's pretty much what happened before I found Nico passed out next to Cerberus.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Okay today I'm extremely behind on delivering mail, so I need you guys to take some of the work." Hermes said.

He have us each an enchanted satchel which could carry anything. Inside, I saw a bunch of mail, packages, and boxes.

"What about you?" I asked, seeing he didn't have anything with him.

"Oh about that... I'm out!" he said. And in a flash, he was gone.

"UGH! Now we have to do this all by ourselves!" Rocky groaned.

"Never trust Hermes or his kids." I said. "Anyway, we better split up to get done faster."

"Okay." Rocky said.

We split up. My first delivery was some nail polish from the One Less Lonely Girl collection by Justin Bieber **(A/N: I have the blue one! Its called **_**Me + Blue**_**! You know, like me plus you from One Time! I wanna get **_**Prize Possession Purple!**_**)** to the Aphrodite girls at camp. Figures.

I went to the bridge and in a few minutes, I was in the lobby of the Empire State Building. I took a cab all the way to Camp Half-Blood. As soon as I got to the Aphrodite cabin and they saw me with a box, they knew it was the nail polish.

"EEP! Girls, the nail polish is here!" squealed Yvette. The girls came running and took the box.

"Give me _My Life Saver_!" 

"Hey! I want my _OMB!_!"

"Where's my _One Less Lonely Glitter_?"

"Forget that, I WANT _Me + Blue_!" 

"What about _Step 2 The Beat Of My (HEART)_?"

"Give me my _Give Me The First Dance_!" 

Wow.. those girls are maniacs. Warn me not to get in between them and make up.

I wonder how Rocky's doing...

**Rocky's POV**

My first delivery was to get Hebe her dolls. She's the goddess of youth, so that's why she wanted dolls. As soon as I reached her temple, she opened the door immediately.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever for my dollies!" she exclaimed. She ripped open the box and her face fell. "What? I didn't want Barbies! I wanted BRATZ! UGH!" she started to freak out inside the temple, breaking almost everything in sight.

I decided to leave before she could take it out on me. Who knew the goddess of youth could be such a baby!

**Tinka's POV**

Basically Zeus made us clean all of his lightning bolts. Which wasn't that easy. First of all, if I held it the wrong way, it could electrocute me! So far, I've been electrocuted about four times and Gunther's been electrocuted seven times.

Suddenly I felt pain shoot up through my body. "AHH!"

Gunther wrote something down on her notepad. "Okay that makes five." he said.

"How much are we getting payed?" I asked.

"Twenty drachmas an hour." Gunther said. "So far we've been working for about.. two and a half hours."

"How much longer?" I groaned.

"Four more hours." Gunther sighed.

"I can do this.. its for some drachmas. I can use it to go to that cute shirt I saw at that store here on Olympus." I said.

"AHH!" Gunther yelled.

I sighed. "That makes eight for you.

**Cat's POV**

Wow.. people weren't kidding when they said Demeter was obsessed with cereal! We had to stock her storage room with all sorts of cereal! We had _Frosted Flakes, Honey Nut Cheerios, Cookie Crisp, Froot Loops, Raisin Bran_, everything!

"Watch out!" Taylor shouted. Just as I turned, hundreds of boxes fell on top of me. I was able to get up just so my head stuck out. I looked around to see that I was covered in _Cheerios_.

"Ugh. I hate Cheerios!" I exclaimed.

I heard some thunder. "Sorry Demeter!"

"Uh oh! HIT THE DIRT!" Taylor shouted. I cowered back into the boxes as some more came crashing down.

Remind me again why I have to do this?

…

…

…

**Well.. I think that was a pretty good chapter (:**

**Anyway, to help me here I have Jared Leto!**

**Me: Hey Jared!  
><strong>

**Jared: Hey you're not Megan Fox. I thought that I was going to meet her. **

**Me: Oh I lied. So anyway, 30 Seconds to Mars is up for a Teen Choice Award right?**

**Jared: Yup. Its awesome. **

**Me: So is there anything you wanna tell the readers out there?**

**Jared: Uh huh. VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS OR I'LL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF IF YOU'RE A GUY. If you're a girl, THEN I'LL FIND WHERE YOU LIVE AND SEND YOU TO THE RAPE DUNGEON!**

**Lol. Just kidding.. maybe.. but seriously.. VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS! Wouldn't want to get Jared angry, would we?**

**Under the burning sun,**

**I take a look around**

**Imagine if this all came down**

**-Oblivion – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM! If they win, I'll.. uh.. I'll think of something!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so... STUPID!**

**I forgot to do Percy and Deuce's thing! UGH! Seriously, how did I make it to 8th grade? **

**Anyway, I already decided who's going to help me co-write! The person I chose is going to help me start writing the next chapter. Kay? Good. I'll PM you later today so we can start. But we're going to have to use the DocX thing. **

**Anyway, the co-author is... Laylaenchantix101! I feel that you'll be able to help the most because of your dad's sense of humor. So, my randomness plus your sense of humor equals AN AWESOME STORY! But you'll only help on this story. Not the trilogy. Okay? **

**Anyway, (wow I keep saying that) READ AND REVIEW!**

**Percy's POV**

Hephaestus's office smelled like something burning and metal. There was a file cabinet labeled "Revenge on Aphrodite and Ares". Wow, after three thousand years, he still can't get over it?

"Okay you boys know how I create automatons?" Hephaestus asked. Deuce and I nodded. "Well, a few of them went berserk and won't listen to orders. Here they are." he pressed a button on his remote control and a video of some automatons came up.

They were outside of Hephaestus's Factory going crazy. Believe me, I've seen a bunch of automatons, and I mean _a bunch_, but I have never seen some doing the tango. I couldn't help but snicker. The next thing I knew was that they were sword fighting.

"See? Crazy, huh? Anyway, you two need to go and destroy them before some of my other automatons follow their example." he said. "Meanwhile, I need to attend to some business."

Deuce muttered. "Probably coming up with a way to get Aphrodite back."

"Excuse me?" Hephaestus asked.

"Nothing!" Deuce replied.

We left his office and went out near the trash can. When we got there, the automatons were now thumb wrestling. Weirdos.

"Hey weirdos!" Deuce called. They both turned to us. "Hephaestus told us that you're the weirdest and stupidest automatons he's ever had!"

They grunted, as if to say, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And you know what else, you two are horrible at the tango!"

That really set them off. They pressed a button on their wrists and two celestial bronze swords came out from each of their robot hands. They charged at us. The first one's left sword came in contact with my left arm and shattered. Oh yeah, I think forgot to tell you guys that I'm invincible since last year. I took a dip in the Styx so now I've got the Curse of Achilles. The part of my body that makes me human is a small part in my back, just opposite of my belly button.

The first one looked confused, then it suddenly hit him. There was no way he'd be able to kill me.

As for Deuce, he was handling his automaton pretty well. Deuce was able to hit his sword to both of the automatons sword arms and brought it down. As soon as the automaton was on its back, Deuce stabbed it and it was destroyed.

Suddenly I got an idea. I moved my sword around like an idiot and the automaton was trying to hit his sword onto mine. Only he came a little too close to his left arm and it came off. While it was distracted, I killed it.

"Automatons can be so stupid sometimes." I said.

**Zaira's POV**

Once we were all done with our jobs, we met up in the girls room. Mason and I, being the healers we are, got to work on people.

"Never, ever, ever get into a fight with Phobos and Deimos." Jessica said. I gave her an ice pack and she set it on her right shoulder. "Ahh much better."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm aching all over! Cerberus is crazy!" Nico said, trying his best not to move. Mason had to cover his whole body with ice packs filled with nectar.

"Mason, how do you treat burns from being electrocuted?" Tinka asked.

"Since it went through your whole body, you're gonna need to take a bath in nectar." Mason said.

"That sounds so weird.." Jared said.

"Maybe, but it works." I said. "Who needs bandages?" I asked.

A few hands went up. Dang. Never thought that working for the gods would be _this_ hard. I would've rather stayed back at camp and be turned into a can of coke by Dionysus.

One of Zeus's and Hera's servants came in with the hat. Time to choose who we'll have tomorrow. We went in alphabetical order by our parents. So Gunther and Tinka went first.

"Demeter." Tinka said. She and Gunther groaned.

Mason and I got Hades, Clarisse and Mayra got Hephaestus, Annabeth and Rocky got Aphrodite, Katie and Jessica got Apollo (lucky), Nico and Jared got Poseidon, Ty and Adam got Ares, Travis, Connor, and Flynn got Hermes (lucky they get their own dad), Percy and Deuce got Athena (I feel sorry for Percy), and that left Cat and Taylor with Zeus (luck they get their dad)

…

…

…

**Okay. Still need ideas for the others! **

**Really, if I don't get ideas, I won't be able to update. I need ideas for all of them!**

**Anyway, in case you're wondering, I do choose at random for everyone. I write down the names of the god, put it into a hat, then choose. Kay?**

**AND, if you guys read The Complications of Technology, you'll know that I'm nominated for one of the awards! Please vote for me! So far I'm in the lead! Here's the link. Take out the spaces.**

**p j o f a n d o m a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / v o t e . h t m **

**Anyway, VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS!**

**Jared: Yeah vote for us!**

**Shannon: If you do, Zaira will... uh she'll think of something!**

**Tomo: That is if she has a brain. **

**Me: Hey! Not nice, Tomo! ):**

**VOTE FOR THEM!**

**Does it feel like we've never been alive?**

**Does it seem like its only just begun?**

**-R-Evolve – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! :D**

**Sorry for not updating! Been busy. I went to the pool for four days straight and then two days ago I went to the mall to buy clothes and stuff. I finally got the converse I wanted! Oh and yesterday, I was going to go grocery shopping, but it never happened. So then it was too late to get started on writing. **

**Secretlyinlove: thanks! I'll write down these ideas in my Fanfiction notebook. **

**Digifan313: Hmm... thieves? Sounds interesting. I'll keep that in mind. **

**PersonOfEarth303: Already on it! :D You'll find it in this chapter. By the way, nice haiku!**

**Anyway, I'll just get to Laylaenchantix101:**

**Hey y'all! I'm Laylaenchantix101, but just call me Layla, even though it isn't my real name. ENOUGH OF BORING STUFF! Enjoy the chapter!**

**We don't own PJO or SIU. **

**Zaira's POV  
>The Next Day<br>12:35 pm**

Looks like the gods let us sleep in today. It's a good thing, too! My muscles were still sore from helping out those hippocampi and helping heal everyone else. Mostly because I had to fill up the bathtub with _a lot_ of nectar.

I looked around and saw I was the only one awake. Figures. Being a child of Apollo, you rise with the sun. **(A/N: Not really. Well, for me at least. I'm not a morning person) **I got an idea to wake them up. Using my drums.

I snapped my fingers and a drum set appeared in the room, along with amps (which were already plugged into the drums) set up at the other girls beds. I checked to see that the microphone was on. Then I got in position and started banging on the drums. Don't blame me, I can't play drums. Only piano and singing. Nothing else. Well except that triangle.

While also banging on the drums, I yelled into the microphone, "WAKE UP OR I'LL ASK JARED TO SEND YOU TO THE RAPE DUNGEON!"

The girls immediately got up. Though I'm not sure what got them up; me playing drums horribly, or telling them I'd get Jared to send them to the rape dungeon.

After we were dressed, we went to the throne room. Today I had an appointment with the dead. Literally.

**Nico's POV  
>12:35 pm<strong>

"AAH!" I cried, falling to the floor. Jared was already on the floor too.

"Gods what happened?" I groaned. The beds were soaking wet, and so were we. The air smelled salty.

"I'm guessing this is Poseidon's wake up call," Jared moaned.

There was a knock at the door. I ran to get it, and when I opened it, water blasted into my face. I started coughing.

"Let's go before Poseidon sends us _another_ wake up call," Jared suggested. I glared at him.

We hurriedly got dressed, ate, and headed out the doors.

"Do you hear that?" I asked when we got outside.

"What?"

"Never mind. I thought I heard drums."

**Annabeth's POV**

Today Rocky and I had to help Aphrodite. All the while while we were getting to her palace, she couldn't stop gushing about me and Percy. She even came up with a couple name for us. Percabeth. Apparently she was good at couple names. For the kids at camp there was Percabeth, Tratie (soon), Zaico, Dece (if Cece wasn't dead), Tyinka, Claris, and some others I forgot. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, we arrived at her palace. It was, for lack of better words, huge.

She led us to a room called "Love Room". I sure hope it wasn't what I was thinking. Thankfully, it wasn't. It was just a room with monitors and chairs. There was also buttons labeled, "Ask out", "Break up", "Proposal", "First Kiss", "Reject", and a few others. 

"Here's what I need you girls to do. I have a list of different couples, or soon to be couples, and a status. You will search up the couple on my master computer, and push the button I have under status. And then watch the magic." Aphrodite explained. Then, with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

Rocky and I sat at different seats. She took half of the list and I took the other half. I read the first name on it. Ugh. It was in cursive. I couldn't read cursive that well since I have dyslexia. After a while of trying to figure it out, I realized it said "Patrick and Adriana, Cleveland, Ohio". Then, under the status label, it said, "First Kiss".

I typed in both of their names and a video of them came up. They were at what seemed to be a kids party at a park, but they were far away from them. And they were thirteen.

Patrick said, "Hey Adriana?" she looked at him. "You know how people always accuse us of liking each other?"

"Yeah." Adriana said, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"And how I always say I don't?" Patrick continued. She nodded. "I was lying."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, I like you.. a lot." he said. There was a silence. "You probably hate me right now."

"Why should I?" Adriana asked. Patrick looked up at her.

"Because you don't feel the same way." he said.

Adriana smiled. "Who said I didn't?" she closed her eyes slightly and cocked her head. They leaned in.

"Aww." I couldn't help say. Then, I went to the next couples. I had to make Brian from Arkansas ask out his crush Kayla, Hayley from Maine divorce her husband Mikey, Ivan from Nebraska propose to his girlfriend Giselle, and many more. Who knew this would be so easy?

**Katie's POV**

"Is this a pillow?" Jessica asked me, lifting up a pillow from the mass of papers.

"PERFECT! I have been looking for my pillow EVERYWHERE! Thanks for finding it!"

"Oh gods!" I dropped the pillow in surprise at Apollo's voice.

"Anyway, I need you girls to clean up this mess and pile them in my studio. Be sure they're neat too, so I can find them."

We were at least ankle deep in the papers. How the Hades were we supposed to find space in his tiny office?

As soon as he disappeared, Jessica sighed, "Might as well start now."

**Ty's POV**

I really wished I didn't pull out Ares's name from the hat. As soon as we got to his private gym, I knew we were in trouble.

"I need you two punks to test out these weapons for me." he said. He led us to a room with weapons in there. There were mortal weapons, godly weapons, and demigod weapons. He told us to pick any one of them and come out. I chose a three foot long sword. I knew right away it was the kind of sword Luke had. Percy told me it was half celestial bronze, and half of something I forgot the name of. Either way, it could hurt mortals _and_ demigods.

Adam and I came out with our weapons. Ares snapped and suddenly, there were two of me and Adam.

"Fight your double." Ares said. "GO!"

Ares watched as Adam and I fought our doubles, marking down the pros and cons of the weapons we were testing out. Then we moved onto the next weapon. One down, about two million more to go. _Sigh._

**Percy's POV**

Why did it have to be Athena? Of all the gods? Why?

As we entered her office (How many offices does she have?), we almost tripped over a stack of blueprints. The whole place was covered with them!

"You two need to organize my blueprints. Each of them have a symbol matching the cabinets over there." She pointed to whole wall of cabinets.

"Have fun," she said before disappearing.

Deuce tripped on a blueprint, as disappeared over the pile of them. When he didn't come back up, I dived in after him.

I found his sneaker, and yanked him back up.

"Weird. Thought I saw a-AAAAH!"

He had taken a step in order to scoop up some blueprints, and then fell back in.

"What the Hades? HOW IS THERE A HOLE IN AN OFFICE?" I heard him yell.

"Deuce, hang on, I'm-"

A girly shriek came from below, before a loud thud was heard.

**Tinka's POV**

As soon as I learned Gunther and I would be farming for Demeter, I groaned. Sure we lived on a farm in the old country, but that doesn't mean we liked it. Even then, we like to stay nice and fashionable. Which was hard to do considering my new skirt was getting all dirty.

"Oh suck it up, Tinka." Demeter said. "This is what you get for always dressing up. Why can't you just wear something simple? And look at how thin you are! Horrible. Just horrible. You should eat more cereal."

I was getting sick and tired of her nagging. So, I just popped on my ear buds and listened to my iPod. It'll help drown out her voice and help me finish faster. I finish stuff faster when I listen to music. Right now E.T by Katy Perry was playing.

I was just pulling out weeds, and then it happened. One of the plants moved. They're not supposed to do that! Demeter wasn't here to help, so I had to to this by myself. I would have had Gunther's help, but he was on the other side of the farm. I took off my ear buds and put them in my pocket. I have some monster plants to deal with.

I took out my celestial bronze knifes which were concealed in my clothes. I became a pretty good knife thrower. I almost never missed my target. Key word, almost.

The first knife I threw missed by about half an inch because the plant dodged it. Then something came out from behind the plant. A skeleton. I'm guessing it was a "gift" for Demeter from Hades.

I decided not to take any chances, so I took out my sword. I was about to cut the skeleton in half when it took out a sword. My sword collided with the skeleton's. This would be harder than I thought.

**Clarisse's POV**

Hephaestus wasn't exactly my _favorite _god. I mean, he keeps trying to get revenge on my father and Aphrodite. I even spotted a file cabinet labeled 'Revenge on Aphrodite and Ares.' What was up with that?

"I need you two to destroy that automation right over there. It's highly unstable," he pointed to an automation, which was layered in dust.

"Be careful. Whatever you do, DO. NOT. TURN. IT. ON." Then he vanished.

"Oh _no_. We're just gonna turn on the dangerous machine and risked getting killed," I said sarcastically.

I kicked the machine in the leg, but then it creaked.

"Clarisse! What did you do?" Mayra snapped.

"Nothing! I just kicked the junk in the leg."

"Get Aphrodite and Ares," it said in a monotonous tone. It ran out of the workshop.

"Oh gods. Looks like we gotta kill the thing ourselves," Mayra muttered.

I cracked my knuckles and ran after it, Mayra following close behind.

**Zaira's POV  
><strong>

I'll admit, I was a bit scared of Hades. Scratch that, a lot! I mean, he was my boyfriend's dad! What would he think of me, a daughter of Apollo, dating his son? He probably would've wanted Nico with a daughter of Nyx. Not cocky Apollo. It didn't help that Persephone was in the Underworld too. She hated Nico, and since I'm his girlfriend, I guess she hates me too. That and because I sneeze when I'm around plants. Stupid allergies.

"Okay here's what you two are going to do. Mrs. O' Leary, Nico's hellhound, gave birth to some hellhound puppies a few weeks ago. And they need to be taken care of while she's at the Olympus Vet. The puppies are in the Fields of Asphodel." he said then dismissed us.

The guards took us to the puppies. They were about the size of a grown golden retriever. I had to admit, they were really cute!

My opinions changed after we started training them. Those things were animals!.. well they were already animals, but you get it.

Mason was training two of the hellhounds to fetch I was teaching two other ones to sit. Which was harder than I thought.

"Like this." I said. I crouched down and sat on my butt. One of the hellhounds to this as a chance to pounce on me.

"_WOOF!"_ it barked in my face. Then started licking my face like I tasted like hot dogs, and I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"Mason.. a little help!" I yelled.

**Connor's POV**

"Alright boys! I need you to clean up this mess in here. It gets harder and harder to find mail every single day!" our father said, exaggerating the word 'day'.

After he left, I noticed Travis was snoring in the chair. I guess he didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Aw man. When he's asleep, nothing can wake him up except the conch horn at camp," I groaned.

"You sure about that?" Flynn asked me. He walked over to Travis and screamed, "GET UP AND HELP US CLEAN THIS STUFF!"

Travis fell out of the chair, clutching his left ear. "Dude! My ear…OW! It hurts!"

"Uhh…we should take him to the infirmary," I said. Flynn nodded and started dragging Travis by his feet.

"That's not what I meant!" I called, but Flynn kept on going. I sighed and ran after them.

**Nico's POV  
><strong>

We were underwater near Poseidon's palace. He gave Jared and I something to eat which would make us breathe underwater. Good thing he's not going to drown us since we're Hades's son.

"Okay. I think Nico and Jared's Hippocampi Wash is open for business." I said.

"I thought it was going to be Jared and Nico's Hippocampi Wash." Jared said.

I sighed. "Fine it can be Jared and Nico's." I said.

"Awesome." he said. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out a stick thing. But it was flat and wide at one end.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Its a spanker." he said, as if it was obvious.

"Why do you have a spanker with you?" I asked, slightly scared that he'll use it on me.

"Just in case the hippocampi are a bit difficult to work with."

"And you're going to... spank them?"

"Yup." he said.

Sometimes I wonder how we're related. He should mature more. And he's thirty nine!

We opened up and some hippocampi came in. My first one jumped into the tub and said,

"_CLEAN ME!"_ only I heard it in my head. It must've been a little kid since it was acting like one. I got the hippocampi shampoo and lathered him up. I was washing it when I heard a smack noise.

"Bad hippocampi. No biting!" Jared said. I'm guessing Jared spanked it, but not so hard. The hippocampi neighed and started losing it.

It started to chase Jared around. Jared wasn't having much luck because that hippocampi was fast! Note to self, don't let Jared use a spanker.

**Cat's POV**

"You've gotta be kidding me," I said, staring at Zeus' room. The place was a pigsty! He expected us to clean it?

When we finished cleaning the floor, we moved on to his bed.

Taylor picked up his pillow. She frowned at it. "Why does the pillow cover have three openings?"

I made a face of disgust, and she slowly realized what it was.

"EW!" she cried, throwing it at me. I threw it back at her.

"I am NOT touching that," Taylor said, backing away from it.

"You just did!"

**Zaira's POV  
><strong>

"Another long day.." Mayra said.

"Tell me about it." Jared said. He was laying flat on his stomach on the couch. "Hey Mason. Bring me an icepack."

"Okay got it." Mason said, coming over to Jared. "Where do I put it?"

"My goodies." Jared said and wiggled his butt. Mason looked creeped out and set the icepack on Jared's 'goodies'.

"What the Hades does Apollo do to those papers? We got paper cuts everywhere!" Katie groaned, dipping her hands in nectar carefully.

"Someone rigged Athena's office," Percy announced, entering the room. "Some kind of sick joke." he shuddered. Deuce had fallen into a hole at Athena's office, and got bit by A LOT of spiders. Poor guy.

Clarisse's and Mayra's skins were torched by the flames from the automation. They had stopped it just in time before it pounded into Aphrodite's room. And Tinka was badly wounded with her fight with the skeleton. Travis ear was being healed pretty quickly.

"I. Am. Never. Going. To. Fight. My. Double. Again," Ty said. Adam nodded in agreement.

Zeus' and Hera's servant entered the room. She held out a hat. I put my hand inside and looked. "Demeter," I said.

Tinka and Gunther got Hermes, Taylor and Cat got Apollo (lucky), Percy and Deuce got Zeus, Rocky and Annabeth got Ares (poor girls), Flynn, Travis, and Connor got Aphrodite, Adam and Ty got Hephaestus, Katie and Jessica got Poseidon, Clarisse and Mayra got Hades, and Nico and Jared got Athena.

Gods. I wonder when this will be over.

…

…

**XxDarknessInsideMexX: **

**Sure wouldn't want to be in Jared's position! LOL. Poor dude. Anyway, vote for 30 Seconds to Mars! I got a review on one of my other stories saying that the person searched them up, and loved them! See? Take their word for it! They're amazing!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna leave the rest to Laylaenchantix101. So bye!**

**This is your chance, lift up your hands.  
>Don't give a damn or understand.<br>So here we go, get up, get out, and scream  
>(Whoa)<br>No looking back you've got to go  
>-Goodbye – Amely <strong>

**-Zaira**

**VOTE FOR 30STM!**

**Hey! It's Layla again. I apologize if some characters seemed a little OOC. It's only my first time! But I'm glad you enjoyed.**

**SEND IN IDEAS! WE NEED THEM!... NO WE'RE NOT STUPID!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just saw something disturbing but funny. Baby Finn from Adventure Time singing in the bathroom! Lol. I love Adventure Time! My favorite character is Marcelene the Vampire Queen. I think that's how you spell her name...**

**Anyway, how many of you have voted for 30 Seconds to Mars for the Teen Choice Awards? Hmm? Review and tell me! Seriously, I wanna know who's voted!**

**PersonOfEarth303: No problem (: Laylaenchantix101 and I will see what we'll use!**

**digifan313: Thanks for the suggestions. We'll see what we can use!**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine: I know... But that was so funny! :D**

**Laylaenchantix101: Hey you're right! Deuce and Zeus! **

**MerMagicAnaLily: Um... okay... I know it was a bit uncalled for Cece to die, but that's what makes a good plot! Oh and I already have a co author. **

**nikko daughter of hades: Okay thanks!**

**unknown081: Yeah they're hiding their pain. **

**Layla: **

**Lol. I don't like adventure time, but I saw the episode anyway. I temporarily got that song stuck in my head. I never thought I would miss E.T so much….-_-. I DON'T HATE IT! I HAD THE STINKIN' SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR TWO MONTHS! TWO MONTHS I SAY! Oh, and Zaira…who's 30 seconds to mars? O_o**

**We don't own PJO or SIU.**

**Percy's POV**

"I can't believe this!"Deuce exclaimed. "Of everything Zeus could ask us to do, we have to find earmuffs!"

"At least we don't have to clean his lightning bolts like Gunther and Tinka," I pointed out.

"True…"

We continued our search for the earmuffs that Zeus had asked us to find.

"Since when do they make earmuffs out of silk?" Deuce asked.

"I don't know. I seriously don't know." Percy said.

**Clarisse's POV**

"The Underworld has birds?" Mayra wondered out loud, staring at the piece of white and gray gunk.

"If they do, they must be dead birds. Help me out with the weeds."

We were stuck cleaning Persephone's garden, but at least we weren't helping out with the dead.

"OW!" Mayra grunted, pulling away her hand from the weed. "I think that thing bit me!"

"Don't be a baby. They're just weeds."

"Yeah, but-"

I reached for the weed. Just as my fingers brushed against it, a sharp pain went up my finger.

"What the-?" I pulled my hand away in surprise. My finger was bleeding, but it didn't hurt.

"What the Hades?" Mayra muttered.

"Find me a sword. I got an idea."

~*~*~*2 Hours Later*~*~*~

"That was the last of them," Mayra panted.

"Yeah. The Underworld grows weird plants."

"You're telling me."

As we walked back to Hades palace, we saw a slip of paper. It was meant for me and Mayra.

"It's from Hades," Mayra said. She opened the envelope, read it, and threw it to the ground.

"What's it say?"

"'Watch out for the weeds'."

**-facepalm-**

**Connor's POV**

"Okay boys, since Flynn is much too young for the Love Room, I need you boys to test out my make-up. You never know if they're faulty!" Aphrodite chirped. The three of us did our best not to drool.

"Good-bye boys. I'll see you in about three hours!" with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

I recovered first, and looked around the room. The place was at least the size of a house. And it was all for lipstick!

"Wait," Flynn said. "There isn't anything to test out the make-up!"

It was true. The place was only covered in lipstick. We searched for other rooms, but there was nothing.

Flynn threw his hands in the air. "What are we gonna do?"

Travis grinned evilly. "I know just the thing."

He gave me a knowing look. I nodded and went for the lipstick.

"What's this oh-so great idea?" I heard Flynn ask. I strained not to laugh. I grabbed and armful of lipstick and walked back to them.

"Let's start with this," Travis said, picking up a random lipstick from the pile. He opened it and turned to Flynn.

Flynn realized what he had in mind. "Um, I gotta go…RUN!" he made a run for the door.

"Get back here!" Travis yelled, and ran after him. I followed after, laughing.

**Tinka's POV**

I read my list, looking to see whose order was next. Hecate. I got out her package and made my way to her home. Or more likely her temple. I don't know. I knocked on the door, and a young woman answered, wearing dark black robes.

"Yes? What do you want? I'm busy!"

"Um, I have a delivery for Hecate, goddess of magic," I said.

"Good!" she snatched the package and tore it open. "Well? Why are you here? Get out!"

With a flick of her fingers, Hecate sent me flying across the place, landing at the bottom stairs of Olympus.

**Taylor's POV**

I am officially in love with Apollo!... Okay not really. He _is_ my half brother. Why does the hottest god have to be my brother?

Anyway, we were in a music studio waiting for some band to record. The best part is that the people who work here are from Olympus and know about Greek Mythology. After ten minutes of waiting, four guys came in. And the lead singer was HOT. Suddenly Cat started acting weird.

"You're... you're... you're... you're..." she kept saying.

"Amely?" the lead singer said.

"UH HUH!" Cat squealed. "Can I... can I..."

"Get a picture?" asked another guy with dirty blonde hair and a tattoo across his chest. Cat nodded her head like crazy, squealed, and jumped up and down.

Another guy from the band looked at me, "Hey you're Taylor Momsen, right?" he asked. "From The Pretty Reckless?"

"Yeah I am." I said.

"Yeah. Hey why did you cancel your tour?" he asked.

_Uh oh... I can't tell mortals about me being a demigod... They'd put me in rehab!... Think of something, Taylor!_

"Oh I had some family issues." I said. _Hey, I was with my family!... Extended family. So technically, I'm not lying!_

"Hey we should get recording now." Apollo said. "Petie, we'll record vocals first since we recorded the instruments yesterday. Start with 'Come Back to Me'."

Petie went into the recording booth and put the headphones on. Apollo told me to press a button to start the music. When Petie began singing, it was like I was hypnotized by his voice. But before he could continue singing, someone burst through the door. Only, it wasn't a someone. It was an empousa. Oh great!

I don't know how, but the members of the band seemed to be able to see through the Mist.

"What IS that?" Brandon asked, trying to hide behind Patrick. "Take him! He's the youngest!"

"Hey why me? Take Nate! He's the oldest! And strongest! He's more meatier than me!" Patrick said.

Apollo took over. "Look away. I'm gonna take on my awesome true form."

I managed to get the guys from the band to look away. I heard a few movements. "Okay you can look now." Apollo said.

We turned to see some gold dust at his feet. "Good its gone." Cat said.

"Okay. What was that? Huh?" Petie asked.

"They were able to see through the Mist." I whispered to Apollo.

"We might as well tell them." Apollo said. Then we went on explaining the whole thing to them. That Greek Mythology was real and yada yada yada.

"And you're... Apollo?" Nate guessed, pointing to Apollo.

Apollo nodded. "Mhm. The most awesome of the gods. I feel a haiku coming on!"

"Oh boy..." I said.

"Poseidon is weird. Hades never has any fun. I am so awesome." he said.

I face-palmed. Cat said, "That was a fail."

"No offense, but that was bad." Patrick said. "And what about you two? Are you two monsters?" he asked, referring to me and Cat.

"No we're demigods. It means that one of our parents is a Greek god and the other is a mortal. Mine and Taylor's dad is Zeus." Cat said.

"If mortals aren't supposed to see through the Mist, how can we see it?" Brandon asked.

"Some mortals can. Like my cousin Percy's mom or Rachel, the Oracle." Apollo explained. "So either you can do that too, or you're a demigod. We have to test that out. Taylor, you're sword."

I handed him my bracelet. He unlatched it and it turned into a sword. "This sword is celestial bronze. That means it can only hurt demigods and monsters. Not humans. If this cuts you, you're a demigod."

Apollo stepped forward and took Petie's arm. He dragged the sword gently on him. After a few seconds, blood started to come out.

"Whoa. You're a demigod, dude!" Nate said.

"Cool! So who's my dad? I only have a mom." Petie said.

Apollo smiled. "Oh that's easy. Hey, sonny."

Petie's eyes widened. "You're my dad?"

"Yup. Most talented singers or musicians are my kids." Apollo said.

We tested out the other three and it turns out they were demigods too. Then Apollo told us to take them to camp once they were done recording.

That adds more to the famous demigods. Wow. Zaira is gonna freak when she finds out who's her brother. It'll be weird to be crushing on him now!

**Zaira's POV**

Cereal killer? Seriously? Can Demeter be any more obsessed with cereal?

Apparently there was some kid who likes to 'kill' cereal so Demeter told us to get him/her. And he was at camp. Now Mason and I had to act like detectives and get him/her.

We got the kids from Hermes (they played pranks so it could be them), Hades (Demeter hates them so it could be them), and Apollo (Demeter doesn't trust him or his kids. HURTFUL!). In total, we had thirty four demigods to inspect. Sixteen from Hermes, five from Hades, and thirteen from Apollo. It would have been fifteen, but she already knew it wasn't me or Mason, so we were in the clear.

We checked our own siblings first. We had girls come in first. Hayley to be specific. Still can't get over the fact that she's my sister. Or Sterling is my brother. Now its weird to have a celebrity crush on him. If Petie Pizarro from Amely was my brother, I'd freak!

"Alright Hayley." Mason said, slamming his hand on the table she was sitting at. "Did you kill cereal?"

"That's a ridiculous question!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe," I said, pacing around. "But you do hate most cereals. How could it not be you?"

"Because we sit at the same table during breakfast. You know I don't eat cereal!"

That was a fail. After we were done with all the girls, we went with the guys. Sterling was first.

"Alright, bro. Did you kill cereal?" Mason asked.

"Nope." he said calmly.

"Are you sure about that, Sterling?" I asked. "I know you don't like Cookie Crisp. Why, huh?"

"Do you have a problem with tiny chocolate chip cookies?" Mason pushed on.

"FINE! It was me! I can't stand those tiny cookies!" Sterling yelled. "What are you gonna do, huh? Put me in Cereal Prison?"

I snapped my fingers. Two of Demeter's servants came in and took Sterling away. "Seriously?" he asked. Okay more like shouted.

**Ty's POV**

"Here." Hephaestus handed us a list. "I've been getting requests to make more shields and weapons for the camp. Think you can handle it?"

Adam and I both nodded, and then he vanished.

"What're we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's make some weapons."

~*~*~*3 Hours Later*~*~*~

"That's the last of the watch shields (**Co A/N: I dunno what the watch's are called, so I'm just sticking with that :P)**," Adam said.

Our hands were scorched red from the fires, and were bleeding too.

"Yikes. I can't believe how many weapons we just made!" Adam exclaimed.

"No kidding. Let's go find some ambrosia and get these cuts to heal."

**Annabeth's POV**

Okay I seriously don't feel comfortable working for Ares. Hades knows what he has planned for us!

"Are you scared?" Rocky asked.

"A little..."

"Yeah me too!" she whimpered. Then recomposed herself when Ares came in. He led us to his personal gym.

"Alright smarty pantses. My gym floor is all bloodied up. Clean it up." he ordered.

"Um Lord Ares?" Rocky said shyly. "Pantses isn't a word."

Ares groaned. "Just like your mother." he grumbled and left.

We got the cleaning supplies from the supply closet and started cleaning.

About two minutes later, I heard Rocky scream and rushed over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She pointed to the ground with an unsteady hand. I looked to where she was pointing. I almost gagged.

Right there. Lying on the floor. Was what I think was a liver.

"Oh I think I'm gonna barf!" I said and ran to the bathroom with Rocky in tow.

I'm never, ever, ever going to work for Ares ever again. I've seen a lot of gross things in my life. What with going around the country with Thalia and Luke when I was only eight and going on countless quests with Percy and Grover. And that time when I saw Nico's dirty laundry. Or the time when I was in the infirmary when Zaira arrived and her left leg was all beaten up. Or the time when- yeah you know what, you get it.

We reached the bathrooms and went into different stalls. It turns out, I didn't have to puke. I got out and looked in the mirror. After all that cleaning, I looked like a mess. I calmed down and was about to leave when I heard the sound of what I think was someone dying.

"What the-" then I realized Rocky was vomiting.

**Nico's POV**

We were in one of Athena's many offices. Really, how many offices does the goddess of wisdom and war strategies need?

"Apparently a lot." I heard Jared say.

"Did I just say everything I was thinking out loud?" I asked.

"No I'm so awesome I ran read minds. Of course you said everything out loud!" he said. Then it was all silent. "Do you really think that about Zaira when she-"

"SHUT UP!" I said. I could feel myself slightly blushing.

"But really you-"

"SHUT UP!"

It took a while, but Athena came into the office we were in. "Alright. I'm running low on some strategies, so I need you two to think of some. Okay?"

We nodded and she left. I sat down at one of her two desks and Jared got the other.

In a matter of thirty minutes, I got a total of seven battle strategies. I walked over to Jared. "How many did you do?" I asked.

"Uh..." he looked around and counted in his head. "Eighteen."

My eyes widened. "That many?"

"Hey! What do you think I am? Stupid?" his hand slipped into an automatic stapler. I heard a click, and a scream.

"AHHHH!"

**Katie's POV**

I stood in the huge bathroom. How are we going to get this done in time?

"I never thought I'd see a bathroom this huge." Jessica said. "Its cool and slightly horrifying."

I walked around and stopped at the toilet. I snickered. "Looks like the God of the Sea forgets to flush the toilet sometimes." I said.

"Number one or number two?"

"One. Thank gods. If it was number two, I would've been extremely grossed out and not be able to look at Poseidon the same way ever again."

"Well number one comes out from his-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" I shot her a murderous glare. Then I got the mop and started to swipe the floor.

"Penis." I heard her say and giggle.

I looked at her and snapped my fingers. In a matter of seconds, she was wrapped in vines.

**Zaira's POV**

After another long and very weird day, we were back in the guys room, fixing up any hurt people.

"Gods what happened to you?" I asked Jared.

"Stapler." he said.

"Ah. I've been there, buddy." I said and cleaned his hand in nectar, then wrapped it in gauze.

"Who knew that plants grew in the Underworld?" Mayra asked.

"I did." Nico said. Nico. That reminded me of something.

I walked up to him and stomped on his foot. "OW! What was that for?" he asked, reaching for his throbbing foot.

"Jared told me what you were thinking today. You know about how I look in-"

"SHUT UP!" Nico said.

"You're lucky I like you. Otherwise you'd be hippocampi chow by now." I said. He gulped.

"Way to scare a guy." Percy muttered. Annabeth smacked him. "HEY!"

They would've continued their little banter if Zeus's servants hadn't showed up. Obviously it was time to choose a god already. Joy. Note my sarcasm.

…

…

…

**O.O Laylaenchantix101, really? You don't know who 30 Seconds to Mars is? Only THE best band in the ENTIRE WORLD. Seriously they're amazing! You'll know I'm right if you listen to them. ECHELON!**

**Anyway, hope this chapter was awesome! I know I was laughing at what Laylaenchantix101 wrote! Seriously, the whole Clarisse and Mayra thing made me laugh for like, an hour!**

**Now, VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS! THEY HAVE TO WIN! Oh and for you Switched at Birth fans, I wrote a one shot for it! AND ITS UP FOR SOME TCA's! Sean Berdy aka Emmett is up for one! YAY! He's so cute! **

**BYE!**

**And seriously, if you've voted for 30STM, review and let me know!**

**WAIT! Before I go, I have a question. **

**Who invented Thalico? Really who?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love? **

**Is it really just another crush?**

**-Crush – David Archuleta**

**-Zaira**

VOTE FOR 30 SECONDS TO MARS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehe. Oopsies. **

**Sorry for not updating. I was busy buying school supplies. School starts the 22****nd****! I can't wait! :D But I only wanna go to see my friends. And to see if there are any hot guys at all! I checked my schedule online and since I'm advanced, I have Algebra 1, something called Infinity Project, and Desktop Publishing. **

**Anyway, I'm sad :( Why, you might ask? Because 30 Seconds to Mars LOST. L-O-S-T! Ugh! WHY! I mean, I like Paramore, but I wanted 30STM to win! I literally screamed so much that my throat still kind of hurts!**

**OH and we forgot to mention who got who last time. Once again, I'm stupid. Here's the list**

**Aphrodite: Nico and Jared**

**Apollo: Percy and Deuce**

**Ares: Cat and Taylor**

**Athena: Gunther and Tinka**

**Demeter: Annabeth and Rocky**

**Hades: Connor, Travis, and Flynn**

**Hephaestus: Zaira and Mason**

**Hermes: Katie and Jessica**

**Poseidon: Clarisse and Mayra**

**Zeus: Adam and Ty**

**Layla: **

**DON'T DRAG ME BACK TO SCHOOL! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP! SAVE US! HELP! THE WORLD IS GONNA END! XD haha, just kidding. I met my teacher, and she's awesome! But still…SAVE ME!**

**We don't own PJO or SIU, or the screaming Layla, though Zaira wish she did so she can use the screaming Layla to get whatever she wants.**

**Percy's POV**

"WOW!" Deuce exclaimed. _Wow _is right. The place was packed with CD's.

"Great!" Apollo said cheerfully. "I need you two to sort out all CD's! You know, Punk, Rock, Pop, Jazz, Punk Rock, Heavy Metal-"

"Right!" I said quickly. "We'll get it fixed up.

"How are we gonna organize all this?" Deuce gestured to the mess of CD's after Apollo left. "My arms are still paralyzed from the spider bites!"

"Well, we're just gonna have to live with it," I sighed. As I picked one up, the disc started to shake. Then, it played music so loudly, I had to cover my ears. It sounded like someone put Zaira's iPod on shuffle

"MY EARS! THEY BURN!" Deuce screamed.

When it was done, I cautiously moved my hands from my ears. "Well," I said, "I think that was Heavy Metal."

**Tinka's POV**

"I need you two to tend to my owls. They need to be washed, fed, and you need to take them out for a flight. Take care of them wisely," Athena said.

After she vanished, I turned to Gunther. "I feed. You pick up the droppings."

"What? NO! You pick up the droppings and I will feed them!"

We started to argue loudly. We argued all the way to the Owl Room, and when we entered, all the owls stared at us. If owls could show disgust, these ones did.

One owl with feathery white wings flew up to us. Gunther accidentally whacked it with his fist. It screeched so loudly, it brought us to attention.

The other owls screeched in response. They all rose from their resting places and flew at us, pecking, biting, and scratching.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Gunther screamed. "OUR FOREFATHERS ALWAYS TOLD US THE WORLD WILL END BY THE HANDS OF OWLS!"

**Connor's POV**

Flynn was rubbing his face like crazy. "CURSE YOU WATERPROOF LIPSTICK!" he screamed. We had managed to test out lipstick, mascara, blush, and eye shadow. _All _waterproof. Now only the lipstick remained.

"I think this is it," Travis said. We were supposed to sort out something. I didn't remember. All I heard Hades said was "…sorting. Got it?"

We opened the doors, and gasped. The whole place was in jewels!

"Dude!" Travis whispered. He got a glint in his eye.

"As much as I want some," I said, "I don't want Hades' guards chasing after us even more."

Travis sulked. "Fine. Whatever."

"What?" Flynn cried, momentarily forgetting about the lipstick. "Look at all these gems! Hades wouldn't miss one or two."

"Let's just do our job," I hissed. I wanted to get out of there. The temptation was too strong.

~*~*~*1 Hour Later*~*~*~

"Almost done," I announced, sorting out the last gem. Two minutes later, we were about to walk out the door when alarms blared. The skeleton guards came running towards us, their weapons raised.

"What the Hades?" I yelped.

Something glinted in Travis' pocket. Out came a sapphire and a ruby.

"Really? Really?" I yelled.

Travis dropped them on the floor. "THERE! WE RETURNED THEM! CAN WE GO?"

The skeleton army marched towards us. They didn't look very happy. So we did the most heroic thing.

We ran, screaming, "HEEEEEEELP!"

**Katie's POV**

"I knew Hermes delivered stuff," Jessica said, "but delivering _pizza?_Come on!"

I shrugged. "At least this smells like regular pizza. The last one was _horrible."_

I knocked on the door. A man opened the door, looking sleepy.

"Special delivery for Hypnos?" Jessica said.

"Ah…yes…bring it here. Hurry. I'm awfully tired."

"Aren't you always," I muttered as he shut the door. We turned on our heels.

"What is this?" screeched a voice.

"Uh…pizza?" I said. A loud _THUMP _came from inside Hypnos' house, followed by a snore.

"WE HAVE BEEN MERCILESSLY WACKED WITH THE PIZZA'S YOU HAVE DELIVERED US!" screeched the goddess. I think it was Hecate. A crowd of gods and goddesses were crowded behind her.

"ATTACK!"

"RUN!" Jessica yelled.

**Ty's POV**

"OW!" Adam shouted, almost dropping the bolt.

We were supposed to create a thunderstorm. I was pouring water and Adam was throwing the lightning bolts.

"How long are we supposed to keep this up?" I yelled over the roar of the next bolt Adam threw.

"I don't know! But I can't keep up much more of this!" he screamed back.

A powerful light came from behind us.

"What? We haven't even finished the storm! It's supposed to go from one thirty pm till five pm!" I yelled.

"WHO CARES? RUN! I DON'T WANNA BURN TO DEATH!"

**Nico's POV**

My friends warned me about what Aphrodite might have us do. Like going to the Love Room (not what you think it is), testing out make-up, and other stuff.

"Alright, my eyeliner closet is a mess! I need you guys to sort them out by the brand name. Like Maybeline, MAC, ELF, and Avon." Aphrodite said.

Percy warned me that it would seem like her face would be changing. Changing from every celebrity I've ever had a crush on or regular girls I thought were cute. First I saw Taylor Swift, then Jennette McCurdy, then Annabeth (don't tell Percy!), then Juniper, and Zaira. So... many... girls...

After she finished explaining everything, we went into a giant room filled with pencil shaped things that were cluttered all over the floor. I was slightly horrified. Jared looked at the room in awe.

"If only I knew I was a demigod when I was in my emo style years. I'd be in Heaven right now." he said.

"Oh yeah you used to wear eyeliner." I remembered.

"Yup. Girls thought I was hot with it."

"Oh really?" I said. An idea was hatching in my brain.

"Yeah. Wanna put some on? You know you wanna." he nudged me.

"Eh what the heck?" I agreed. I fished around and found a MAC one called Midnight Black. I walked over to a mirror and started putting some one. It wasn't that hard. Pretty easy and painless. As long as you didn't poke your eyeball. Once I was done, I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes seem to pop out more. And not in the freaky way. More like the, 'hey his eyes look really cool' way. I saw Jared put some on and it looked like his blue eyes got even bluer.

I heard scuffling and turned to the door. Some of Aphrodite's guards were there. They were guys, but they didn't look too manly wearing pink.

"No one tries Lady Aphrodite's make up!" one said. Then they charged. They had some type of guns.

One shot a bullet at me and I thought I was a goner. Until I found out that the gun shoots out make up. I looked at the nearest mirror and saw that I had green eyeshadow on.

"Ugh this is so not cool!" I said.

"Yeah green is so not your color." Jared said with disgust.

Oi...

**Cat's POV**

Annabeth and Rocky warned us about Ares's gym and how it might scare us with all the blood on the floor. Thank gods we weren't going there. Instead, we were going to his weapon shed. Gulp.

Once we were there, Ares gave us cleaning supplies. "My weapons are all messy and jacked up. Clean em up. Can't have them looking jacked up on the battle field." and with that, he left. But when he left, some voice started singing, "THIS IS WAR!" Weird... **(A/N: to know what it sounds like, listen to Escape by 30 Seconds to Mars and skip to 1:40)**

"Wow... he spends way too much time with Aphrodite." I said. I took a kitana and started polishing it. After a few minutes, I felt a sharp pain go through my finger. "AH!" I looked at my finger and saw blood coming out slowly. I sucked on it a bit to let the pain go away.

"Haha sucker!" Taylor said. She was distracted and then I heard her yelp. "Ah Styx. Now I got a cut."

"At this rate, Mason's gonna have to get a lot of nectar." I said.

**Annabeth's POV**

Demeter gives out the most weirdest jobs. I heard about Mason and Zaira having to find a cereal killer and Cat and Taylor getting buried in cereal boxes. Now Rocky and I had to rate cereal. Yeah. That means we have to eat one bowl of EVERY SINGLE CEREAL and rate it! GAH!

First we started with Cookie Crisp. After my one bowl, I wrote down the number eight on a a sheet of paper.

~*~*~*1 Hour Later*~*~*~

"How many cereals have we tried?" Rocky choked out.

I looked at my laptop's screen. I groaned. "Two hundred and forty seven."

Rocky groaned. "How many left?"

I dreaded the answer. "One hundred and four!" I cried.

"Better make room." Rocky said and unbuckled her belt.

**Zaira's POV**

Our job for Hephaestus was to make instruments. Apparently our cabin needed more. And it was true! We only have 14 keyboards, 29 flutes, 12 bass guitars, and 34 triangles! THE HORROR!

We were in the music room and looked around at the instruments. I stopped at the drums. I picked up the sticks and was about to start playing when Mason stopped me.

"No way, Zaira! You're horrible at the drums! I don't need to lose _another_ filling!"

"Fine." I huffed. Then saw the bass guitar.

"You can't play that either! You need big bass player hands like mine. You're hands are tiny." he said. He picked up the bass and started playing.

"Show off." I said. Then saw a grand piano. FINALLY! Something I'm good at!

I sat down and started playing the beginning of My Immortal by Evanescence.

"Oh don't play that! You know that makes me... sleepy." Mason said and started snoring.

"That's the whole point." I said and continued playing until I knew he was asleep. Then kept wandering around. Then someone burst into the room. That woke Mason right up.

I saw a few automatons standing there. Then started coming towards us.

"AH!" I yelled and let my fingers glide across the piano keys, making a cool sound. That made them stop for a while. Then attack again.

"WAIT!" Mason yelled. "I think they'll stop attacking if you play the piano!"

"Seriously?" I asked. Eh worth a try. I sat down and started playing Born to Be Somebody by Justin Bieber. Then Mason started singing. After the song, we were about to get up when the automatons stopped us.

"I think they want more..." Mason said.

~*~*~*1 Hour Later*~*~*~

"How much longer?" I whined. My fingers were starting to cramp up from playing for an hour straight.

"I have an idea..." Mason said. He whispered something in my ear and I felt a smile forming on my face. And not a friendly smile.

I got the guitar and started playing the only song I knew how to play. A loud one. After I played the introduction, Mason started singing/screaming.

The automatons started to freak out and ran out of the room. Then we stopped.

"All automatons hate Asking Alexandria." Mason smiled.

"Hmph. And I liked that song."

**Clarisse's POV**

I've never been one for healing. That's the Apollo's cabin's job. Not Ares.

Anyway, we had to take care of some sea creatures that got hurt a while ago. "NEXT!" I yelled. A mermaid staggered in. "Where are you hurt?" I asked.

"My tail." I took one look at it, and almost gagged.

"Mayra, you take this one!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom.

**Zaira's POV**

It was quiet back in our room. Why, you might ask? Because something was seriously different with Nico. Finally, Taylor broke the silence.

"Nico, are you wearing eyeliner?" she asked.

Nico looked up from where he was removing makeup caused by Aphrodite's guards. "Yeah. It looks awesome."

"Well there we have it!" Tinka said. "Zaira and Nico, the couple that wears eyeliner!"

That comment caused her to be hit by my cup of Pepsi.

"How did you two get this many blisters?" Percy asked.

"Playing instruments for a full hour." Mason explained.

Meanwhile, Travis and Connor were still trying to get lipstick off of Flynn. "Finally! I'm good looking again!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Aww. You looked kinda cute with that lipstick on!" Rocky joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get in line, toots." Flynn said.

…

…

…

**FIN!**

**What'd ya think? I cracked up at the Gunther and Tinka part! Layla, you're a genius for writing that! I can literally picture Gunther yelling that! XD**

**Remember to send in ideas/suggestions! **

**-Zaira**

**Layla:**

**Haha thanks Zaira! I loved the Clarisse/Mayra part. I wonder what was so gross for Clarisse o.O Now we know (FOR SURE!) that Ares was NEVER meant to heal, and when Zaira had to play for an hour :P. I hate Evanesce, or however you spell her name. It gets me depressed. I mean seriously, the lady sounds like she wants to die. **

**And since Zaira forgot to do her song thing, I'm gonna do it for her! **

**I don't need no one to tell me **

**How to feel the beat,**

**I don't need no beat to tell how to move my feet.**

**-Watch me- Bella & Zendaya. **

**Wow…that was a fail…well, BYE!**

**PS. Oh yeah I did forget... heh. Oh well! I'll do it next chapter! :D and by the way, that song was just about someone who died.**


End file.
